Where do I Belong?
by Babypeace writter
Summary: After the war Heero leaves. Now he's invited to a Christmas party by Relena. And finally understand where he should be. Crappy summary, good story...hopefully.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam Wing or any of the characters and don't make anything form writing these story. This is the only time I'm putting this up.

Enjoy the story and write me. Peace.

Prologue 

Years now to consider everything in my life and I still come to the same conclusion 'I'm screwed'. Shaking my head I look down at the invitation again. I'm sure I don't want to go, but…there is that small side that keeps saying that I should go. I think…I think that despite everything that I kind of miss the others…I miss him. I know that I took off after the war, but I really do think I liked him.

I know what you're thinking you know. 'How can the perfect solider like anyone?' Let's get this straight now. I'm not the perfect solider and probably never was. One person showed me this. That's part of the reason I left so quickly after the war, I didn't want to face the truth of what he was saying. It's also probably why this small part wants to go because he'll be there.

Heero stood up frustrated. 'This is ridiculous. What could I say to them…to him? Hi sorry I took off, I needed to know that I could learn to live.' He sighed, 'right. I wasn't even supposed to be alive after the war.'

He looked down at the invitation in his hand and crumpled it throwing it into the corner. 'Stupid girl how did she find me again.' Eh sighed deeper, there really was no way to stop that girl, she always got what she wanted and apparently she wanted him. He looked at the invitation crumpled in the corner and frowned. "No not this time, I won't go.'

He walked over to the door grabbing his jacket on the way out. He knew that Relena would be calling sooner or later to make sure he had gotten his invitation and was planning on going. But for right now he needed to get his thoughts together. He headed out of his apartment and down the busy streets packed with people doing there Christmas shopping, heading to the small park just down the street. Nobody was around at this time of the year. It was far to cold to be outside but here he could be alone to think without interruptions. He sat down on the bench and sighed. This was better, much better. He never felt as trapped when he was outside so he relaxed and let the calmness of his surroundings wash over him. He'd deal with everything else later, when he was more in control of himself.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Same disclaimer, warning, enjoy blah blah blah... Apparently they're going to be very short chapters… Oh well.**

Heero sighed when he entered his apartment and heard the phone ring. _'Damn'_ Heero thought, _'I didn't think she'd be calling so soon.'_ Heero walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "…"

"Hey Heero, you there?" _'Zechs'_ Heero smiled as the mans face appeared. _'He was always the first to call when anything happened concerning Relena.' _"Yeah I'm here."

Zechs gave a small smile. "Why didn't you answer before?"

Heero smirked at Zechs. " I was expecting a call from a psycho."

Zechs laughed. "So you got an invitation to this party too? I don't know why she has a hard time getting the fact that I'm supposed to be dead." Zechs watched Heero quietly for a bit. "So where were you. I wanted to know if you were planning on going?"

Heero shook his head. "I can't believe you'd even have to ask."

Zechs sighed and gave Heero a defeated look. "Well, I figured that since everyone else was going you'd at least consider going." Zechs watched Heero's impassive face for a minute, "after all Heero it is a time of peace. I guess I just thought that you'd go to see the others; after all it's been almost two years now. I'm sure they're starting to wonder what happened to you."

Heero snorted. "So if it's a time of peace why aren't you planning on going?"

Zechs frowned at Heero. "You know that Relena is the most important person to maintain a lasting peace. My appearance would only cause more problems than already exist." Zechs shook his head, "Relena already works hard enough to keep this peace. I couldn't bring myself to cause anymore problems for her."

Heero nodded. "And what would the point be of having a soldier attend a party?"

Zechs grinned. "Because if you don't Noin and I will have to drag you out with some of the guys that we've met. It's really your choice though."

Heero frowned at the older man. "Relena put you up to this, didn't she?"

Zechs continued to smiled and nodded his head. "Yes. It as either convince you to go or go myself." Heero shook his head at the older man. "Have fun Heero, and call me after the party. I'm sure I'll love to hear all about it." The older man hung up. Heero shook his head, Zechs was definitely weird but atleast he was still better than his sister. Heero frowned as he glanced at the crumpled invitation sitting in the corner. '_Guess I am going to the party after all.'_


End file.
